Prior to the present invention, formally-appearing dressy-type flat-top hats or caps to which the present invention is exclusively directed, have had solely an adjustable fitting of one sort or another, which have heretofore included unsightly open through-space holes extending between an overlapping portion and an overlapped portion of the heretofore discontinuous rim portion of the hat, and with their circularly-shaped top of the crown with its circumscribing supporting sides, back and front, have resulted in uncomforable rigid fits, together with floppy nature resulting from such structural design thereof. As a result thereof, such prior art caps/hats have had a resulting non-fitting wrinkling and gapping-apart of these disconnected parts and have had considerable puckering in an unsightly manner; as a result thereof, the "fit" was not reliably adjustable nor snug. The prior type of adjusted flat-top hat also was not properly aligned with a resulting discomfort as well as unsightly in appearance. Such short comings heretofore reduced and often virtually destroyed any realistic utility and advantages purportedly achieved by the prior art adjustable hat or cap, the worn adjustable hat/cap having failed to holding its flat top and associated supporting rim in secure nor comfortable positions and manners, devoid of properly fitting thereof. For dressy-type sports caps having a turned-under band providing support to and as contrasted to the prior art hats having flimsy rims, there heretofore has not been a neat nor good-fitting relationship for adjustable-fit flat-top hats or caps having a turned-under supporting band because the turned-under band portion was heretofore unstable, such prior art adjustable-fit flat-top being not sewn-together and/or otherwise properly anchored, insofaras the turned-under support band that would overlap the inside of the other spaced-apart end of the discontinuous support band. The aforestated heretofore disadvantages reduced the value of the prior art adjustable flat-top type dress hats because of their failure to properly operate or fit, as well as the resulting unacceptable unsightly appearance above-noted.
Additionally, as to the present inventors recent prior invention of the afore-mentioned parent applications, while those inventions constitutes a marked significant advance in the art as to quality dress-type sports caps and proper fitting thereof in alternative fitting for such adjustable-fit flat-top hat or cap for different head sizes, there never the less remained with those inventions some of the afore-stated problems arising from stress, less-than-optimal cut and distortions in shape resulting from improper fitting due to inherent structure and shape of the caps. As well, the downwardly-extending seam at the normally rearwardly-positioned overlapped rim portions were flimisy in nature, inadequately supporting the crown i.e. normally not a vertical arrangement. These stresses also evidenced themselves in a wrinkling of the flat-top of the crown of the flat-top hat. In arriving at the present invention, other problems were encountered particularly with regard to distortion of the crown having solely a forward supporting rim relative to avoiding unsightly wrickles, improper fit, and avoiding unequal stresses on different portions of the crown.